


Seasons of Change

by WinglessOne



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidents, Air Force, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Quotes, Chef Ben Solo, Dancing in the Rain, Dating, Diners, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Falling In Love, Family is everything, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Light Angst, Medication, Military Backstory, Modern Era, Moving On, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Seasons, Serious Injuries, Skydiving, Snapshots, waitress Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: Unfortunate circumstances have turned Air Force officer Ben Solo from a pilot to a chef, leading him into a new lease on life.  A beautiful stranger helps open his heart and embrace the changes in his world.





	1. Spring

The moist, muggy morning was already getting warm. Thankfully, the slight breeze provided just enough relief to make their uniforms feel bearable. Major Ben Solo and a half-dozen airmen piled into the back of an aircraft. They were to depart shortly for a routine training, practicing plane jumps and preparing for an upcoming deployment, whose location was still need-to-know. They likely wouldn’t know until they arrived, but that never bothered Solo. 

He was a dutiful airman, a respected officer in a long line. His men trusted him and followed his guidance with ease. There was always a sense of camaraderie; he treated them as equals unless they got out of line. People knew to avoid his temper, though it rarely spiked unless provoked.

Now they sat all facing each other, strapped into their benches as the plane took off. Ben was the picture of calm at this moment. He never felt more at peace than when he was flying, whether he was in the cockpit or sitting among his airmen. Being in the sky was as natural to him as breathing. It was where he belonged.

Once they reached altitude for jumping, the pilot gave the necessary details about current air conditions, landing site, etc. Ben relayed that to his men and opened the hatch as everyone secured parachutes. Staff Sergeant Poe Dameron stood next to Ben, eyeing him excitedly.

“Rank before beauty, sir,” Poe suggested, clapping Ben on the shoulder.

“I’m debating whether or not I should be insulted, Dameron, are you suggesting I’m unattractive?” Ben questioned, quirking an eyebrow as he adjusted his helmet a final time.

“I’m suggesting you have a face only a mother could love, sir,” Poe said with a laugh.

Ben pressed his hand to his chest, feigning injury. “Dameron, you wound me,”

“Just jump, will you? We can discuss who gets more ladies later, sir, even though we all know it’s me,”

“There’s more to being a good airman then how many women you sleep with, and you know that. See you when you land,” Ben said, with a nod before turning and jumping from the plane.

Spreading out his arms and legs in a practiced manner, Ben embraced the sky, surrounded by a cushion of air. He felt time slowing; for a moment, he let himself fall. He felt free, completely unrestricted and even more at peace then he had been inside the plane. Relaxed, but still aware of his surroundings, he took in the patchwork of the ground and its spread around him. At the precise moment when he was meant to pull his parachute cord, he tugged. 

Nothing happened. 

He tugged again, feeling the air currents buffeting his body. He had felt harsher currents before; this was nothing new. His heart pounded as he pulled a third time; he let out a relieved breath as his chute finally activated and his approach to land slowed.

Unfortunately, those few seconds made a difference as his approach hadn’t slowed enough. With growing panic, he instinctively curled his body in to brace for impact when he landed, rolling on the ground once he had finally hit his mark. 

Instantly, he felt pain radiate through his chest, shooting sparks along his back and down his spine. The world went black for a moment and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He let out a shuddering gasp of breath as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. He lay still, knowing it was the best thing to do to avoid further injury.

All around him, footsteps pounded as his fellow airmen and those who had witnessed his ill-fated jump came to his immediate aid. He was aware that his parachute was being carefully untangled from his body, cut away by a skilled hand. 

People shouted for medical aid; others knelt beside him, murmuring words they hoped would be comforting. He eased in and out of consciousness, the pain gripping him worse than anything he had ever experienced. Every breath felt labored. The sting of a needle pierced his arm and a cool sensation crept over his body as he was carefully shifted to a gurney. Then the world went completely black as he succumbed to sleep.

When he woke up, he was in bed. The room was sterile and cold, small and uncomforting. A monitor nearby blinked with his vitals, indicating a steady heartbeat and other functions within normal limits. He felt a dull sensation of pain in his chest, and his limbs were stiff and unresponsive. His eyes felt heavy, and he drifted off to sleep again.

Days passed into weeks, and gradually, he began to feel more like himself. He was aware that he was being maintained on a heavy assortment of medications, helping him to sleep, relieving his pain and aiding in his recovery. He was later told that he had suffered a broken sternum, a spinal injury, and had been in a medical coma, from which he had awoken ahead of schedule. 

Neither the medical staff nor passing officers would answer his persistent questions as to whether or not he’d still go on his planned deployment with the rest of his airmen. Then a new question came to him - would he ever fly again?

His lack of activity was beginning to weigh heavily on him. He did little more than eat the terrible meals provided by the hospital kitchens, watch television, and read. Being bedbound made him feel like the laziest officer ever, one of the types he had warned his airmen never to become. “Don’t be _ that guy _,” he’d advised. Now, he felt like the most useless tool in the box, half sitting up in bed, eating cubes of jello and feeling like a total slacker.

Running one of his hands through his hair, he realized it had gotten longer and was now against regulation length. The scruffy beard growing in was against regulation as well. He dared not look at himself, for he knew he’d be thoroughly disgusted by what he saw. Letting out a heavy sigh, he attempted to move his legs again. 

To his delight, his body responded the way he had hoped it would. Slowly, he shifted himself to the side of the bed, dangling his legs over the edge. He sat there like that for a while, rolling his shoulders and hearing his back pop.

“Sir, you shouldn’t be sitting like that!” He heard the anxious voice of a nurse drawing closer to him as she spoke.

“I need to get up; I’ve been lying here long enough,” he insisted, once the nurse finally faced him. 

She was a pretty young corpsman, clearly new to the Air Force. Possibly fresh out of training. The concern she gave him was more than most usually did. She flinched in response to the words he spoke. Perhaps his tone was harsher than he had intended.

“I’m sorry, sir, I must insist. Let me at least get a charge nurse in here; you can address things with him,” she said, resting an assuring hand on his shoulder. 

It only served to further irritate him. He glanced down at her small hand and back into her sparkling green eyes. She was _ definitely _ new. Anyone else would know better than to touch a patient familiarly, let alone an officer.

“Bring them here immediately, then. Do not stop for anything else,” he demanded, in what he had hoped would be a commanding tone. 

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir, I'll be back right away,” the nurse stammered over her apologies, a hint of panic rising in her voice.

“If I were hungry, I would have asked for more food. I don’t need any _ sir _ sandwiches from you,” he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

“Sorry, sir, it won't happen again, sir. I’ll be back,” she exclaimed, backing slowly before she all but ran from the room.

He heaved a heavy sigh, slowly stretching out his legs one at a time and flexing his toes. He noticed his arms and legs were bare and felt a cool breeze on his back. He must have been in a hospital gown. Glancing at the stiff, thin fabric that hung loosely from his torso, he rolled his eyes. 

How much longer would he be forced to wear this thing? How much longer would he have all these needles feeding him pain medications, or the catheter collecting his waste as if he were an invalid? Worst of all, when the hell would he be flying again?

Footsteps approached again, and he turned his head to the side, glancing over his shoulder as the young corpsman walked in, accompanied by what he assumed was a charge nurse and another person whom he immediately recognized as General Lando Calrissian. He straightened his posture immediately in the presence of his superior officer. He offered a salute, which the general returned immediately.

“Major Solo, good to see you awake and aware. Have you been briefed on the situation?”

“No, sir, I have not. I’m not even aware of what the date is. Could you tell me how much longer until I am released? We’re due to deploy any day now. I need to be with my men.”

“About that…” the general began slowly, “Listen, Solo. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your men have already been deployed. Weeks ago. You suffered a concussion, a broken sternum and a severe spinal cord injury,” The General hesitated, reaching into his pocket, withdrawing an envelope, and handing it to Ben. He eyed Ben cautiously as he opened the envelope.

Ben’s eyes roamed over the document. He read the letter once, twice, three times. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. This was a _ medical discharge _. He was no longer a part of the Air Force. 

In so many words, the letter indicated that he needed to rest. Due to the extent of his injuries, he would never be able to fly with the Air Force again. The letter concluded with them thanking him for his years of service. He knew his face was etched with a mixture of emotions. Disbelief, concern, fear, and paranoia… his eyes sought out the generals. Perhaps this was a bad joke and he’d somehow wake up from this nightmare and all would be well.

“The good news is, you’re not paralyzed. Your spinal injury wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. The worst of the bruising has faded, and you’re recovering quite well, all things considered. Once you’re released from medical care, you’ll be escorted from the base. You’ll be taken to wherever you like. Just let us know where, and we’ll take you. You’ll be heavily compensated for your injury, and will continue to receive an officer’s pension…”

Ben held up his hand, silencing his general, knowing he should feel regret for interrupting a superior officer but at this moment he didn’t care.

“I don’t want compensation, sir. With all due respect, I want to fly,” he said, trying his hardest not to sound like a petulant child having been reprimanded. He knew he certainly felt that way.

Lando gestured to the other two who stood at his side. They nodded in understanding, leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

“Listen, kiddo--If I could keep you in, I would. I tried everything I could, but even if you were bound to an office, it wouldn’t do anyone good. Least of all you. There’s no future here for you, but you’re young. You’ll do well in the civilian world. I have faith in you,” he offered as kindly as he could. 

Ben drew a shaky breath, carefully regarding Lando where he stood. Glancing down at the paper with his discharge, he sighed. Closing the document carefully, he slid it back into the envelope, setting it on a nearby table and closing his eyes.

“What will I do?” he asked, his voice small and quiet.

“You’ll figure it out, kiddo. You’re a Solo,” Lando said, his voice familiar and friendly. It was a voice Ben remembered from his childhood, growing up watching his father rise through the ranks in the Air Force. 

Lando had been his father’s best friend, and they followed similar career paths, although his father had retired a few years ago while Lando had gone on to become a five-star General. He had guided and encouraged Ben through basic training and submitting his officer paperwork. He had carefully monitored Ben’s progress as he rose through the ranks. Now Lando was the one ordering Ben to sever his dreams of following in his father’s footsteps. It hardly seemed fair, but he understood. He was grateful to have received word from a friend. That was the kindest thing the Air Force could have done for him.

“Yeah,” he uttered slowly, “I’m a Solo, I’ll figure it out.”

“That's the spirit. Now, I’ll see what I can do about getting you checked out and determine if you’re fit to return to the real world. You’ll likely be given a few days of rehab, as your body isn’t used to fully functioning, but I doubt it’ll take long for you to bounce back. I’ll expect to hear from you one way or another once you’re a civilian. It’s been an honor working with you, Ben.”

He opened his eyes at hearing his name, and not just “kiddo” or “Solo.” He regarded his old family friend and mentor. Nodding respectfully, he said nothing more, watching as Lando made his way out of the room. His shoulders sank as he glanced over at the papers that indicated he was no longer a commissioned officer in the Air Force and was now a mere civilian. 

It had been years since he had been just another civilian. His life had been routine, structured, a path laid out ahead of him. This was not how his military career was supposed to end. He had been in for ten years. He didn’t want to accept his fate, but he knew he had no other choice. His mind raced as he began to consider everything that could and would happen. 

He knew where he needed to go. One of his friends had retired early, within a year or two of becoming a captain. She had wanted to start a family. Perhaps he could go to her, and they could figure out the next chapter of his life?

Another week passed, and he found himself in a tee shirt and jeans, carrying a large sack over his shoulders as he made his way towards the Humvee that would take him to his friend's home in Pennsylvania. The drive from Charleston, South Carolina would be a long one, but they were cruising up the coast-- at least it would be scenic. The airman assigned to escort him was quiet and respectful. The chatter between them was minimal, and they mostly drove in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot that kind of got carried away and so I decided to break it into mini-chapters instead. I sincerely hope you enjoy what I've done here, and if you have please let me know! I'm on Tumblr too, so if you'd rather reach out there I'm available. Either way, I appreciate your support in having read the story!
> 
> Special shout out to the lovely Kate_Reid for being an extraordinarily supportive beta and friend. Also to my dear friend Lilia_ula for your encouragement and support as well. I couldn't have done this without you two! Much love to you both 💙


	2. Summer

One late afternoon, Ben unlocked the doors to his diner. He made his way through the building, inspecting it carefully as he took chairs down from tabletops. Finally, he stepped behind the counter, erasing the board and writing out a menu for the night’s dinner service. Just as Ben finished, the door chimed and his friend, Gwen Phasma, pushed in a cart carrying a half a dozen boxes.

“Here are your freshly baked pies for the evening,” she announced, wheeling the cart around the counter. 

She glanced around the diner much as he had, a smile spreading across her face. “You really did it, Solo. This diner is a testament to your persistence in moving forward in life. I’m proud of you.”

He returned his friend’s smile, helping her to load the pies into a glass-front case by the register. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Gwen. It was a brilliant idea to open a diner, and I appreciate all your help.”

“Hey, you needed it. Besides, I couldn’t just leave you dazed and confused and at a loss in the civilian world,” she explained, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. “My transition went rather smoothly. I understand how things are different for you. I’m just glad you were so successful. If you keep this up, you might want to consider expanding to lunch and even breakfast hours.”

Ben ran a hand through his hair. Now that he was a civilian, he no longer needed to keep it at a regulation length. It was just beginning to curl beneath his ears. He was surprised to find that he enjoyed having it longer. It suited him and the new life he had set up for himself. He regarded his friend and co-owner carefully, processing her words before responding.

“I would consider adding lunch hours, but we’d need to hire new people. Let's make it through to fall and see if things continue to succeed before getting ahead of ourselves,” he suggested, rounding the corner and entering the kitchen.

“Yes, sir!” she exclaimed, saluting him and making him roll his eyes in response.

“Just because I outranked you when I was discharged doesn’t mean you need to treat me any differently,” he scoffed, as he began pulling things out of the refrigerator to prepare for the night service.

“I just like getting a rise out of you, Ben, you know that. Does that still bother you? It’s been months. You’ve been through counseling. Your new-found business is booming. Surely you’re in a better place now?”

“It still stings, yes, but you’re right. I’m coping. It’s only a matter of time and it’ll all be a distant memory. This is my life now. I’m going to embrace it and make the best of it,”

“That’s the spirit! Ok, well, I’ll leave you to preparations then. Gotta pick up the kid from soccer practice.” She offered another fleeting smile before leaving through the kitchen’s swinging doors. 

He watched as she left, pulling the small cart along with her, locking the door behind her. Donning an apron, he continued withdrawing items from the fridge. He began going over the past several months as he began chopping vegetables.

Gwen had graciously let him into her home the moment he showed up at her doorstep. She helped him to arrange his finances, which were significantly better than he had anticipated, though he’d never spent much money over the past decade. 

She helped him find a comfortable apartment in the city, near the location of his new diner. He had taken over a small space that had been in foreclosure. After some slight renovations, he opened the diner, which he named _ Dining Solo _ as a joking tribute to his family name. 

Tribute or not, he still neglected to contact his family upon his re-entry into the civilian world. He couldn’t face his father. He knew he’d be seen as a huge disappointment, or maybe even a disgrace to the family name. Generations of Solos had successful military careers, but Ben’s had tanked all because he couldn’t properly land a routine jump. That left a bitter taste in his mouth and was one of the more frequent topics of discussion with his therapist. Facing his family was another thing Gwen had encouraged once he had settled into his apartment.

Both Gwen and his therapist, Doctor Mitaka, had encouraged Ben to follow his second passion in life - cooking. He was always damned good at working in a kitchen and took pleasure in feeding those around him. It was a natural fit for him to have his own diner. Despite never having been formally trained, he could make anything with a recipe. He even had several old family recipes memorized and would readily whip up just about anything at the drop of a hat. 

Finding staff had been easy enough as well. He hired in a second chef and two waitresses, both recommended by Gwen and Mitaka.

His fellow chef, a man by the name of Armitage Hux - whom everyone called Hux - was a grumpy but agreeable fellow. He had some formal training as a chef but had been kicked out of culinary school. Hux had a terrible temper and was easily irritated, but surprisingly, he got along with Ben. The two had an understanding and worked well together. 

His waitresses--a middle-aged woman named Jyn Erso and a younger lady by the name of Hera Syndulla--were also respectful, and mainly grateful to be employed.

Most nights, Hux worked with Ben while the waitresses alternated nights, only ever working together on the weekends. 

Jyn made her way in and began counting out the cash drawer, her usual start to the evening shift. Armitage was already dutifully preparing seasonings and making up a stock for the evening’s selection of soups. They all worked in well-orchestrated silence, moving about harmoniously. Ben ran his diner with regimented structure and routine, as befitted his military background. As long as everyone did their job, they’d make it through the shift without a single issue. The time came for them to flip the switch on the _ Open _sign and unlock the doors. 

Ben slung a towel over his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest, eagerly awaiting the first order as a steady stream of people entered. One of the customers - a regular whom he had admired from a distance - was a young woman, and she entered now with the rest. He watched her carefully through the opening between the kitchen and the rest of the diner. 

She had chestnut hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His heart skipped a beat whenever he saw her. Like clockwork, she came in every Wednesday evening. She would settle into a booth in the corner and order the daily special. Then, she’d nurse cup after cup of coffee while reading over a thick booklet. 

She always seemed engrossed, and would often mouth the words, looking up into the distance, as if pondering them. Her expression would change, and she would occasionally flip back several pages, regarding the reading material with care. Each week, she would stay for hours and then slip off into the night.

Ben longed to speak to her, but he knew better than to step out of the confines of the kitchen. Besides, Poe had been right all those months ago. He never was that lucky with women. Whether it was due to the face that “only a mother could love” or his socially awkward behavior, he never got too far. He’d been with a handful of women over the decade he was in the service, but he figured they were more drawn to the uniform than to him as an individual. He had the tiniest inkling that _ this _woman might be different. Though he had no real basis for the assumption, he felt that she could be someone he admired. 

“Hey, Ben, did you hear those orders come through?” Hux barked at him, drawing him from his reverie. “I can’t cook all this alone!” 

“Yeah, sorry man, give me half, I’ll get things going,” he said, pulling down hastily written orders from Jyn.

The night flew, as it usually did, and the minutes ran into hours. Before he knew it, he was cleaning up the prep station while Hux washed off the cooktop. Jyn was checking stock and refilling salt and pepper shakers and other condiments. The night had been another successful one, down to the last patron who had walked out mere minutes ago. Everyone was tired but happy.

“You were watching her again,” Jyn pointed out, eyeing Ben as he twisted the lid on a jar of ranch dressing.

“I’m sorry; I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said dismissively, shifting his torso to the side as he picked up another jar.

“The girl. Rey.” Jyn noted with a laugh.

“Who is that?” he asked, playing coy, although his face remained impassive. So her name was Rey? That was something new he had learned. Too bad it would never go beyond that.

“Oh, come on, Solo,” Hux exclaimed, drawing Ben out of the downward spiral of negative thoughts. “even I know you have a crush on that girl,” 

“So what if I do? Nothing will come of it. She’s a customer, and I need to respect her and keep my distance,” Ben tried being diplomatic in his argument. Who was he trying to convince though? His staff, or himself?

“Ben, you’re allowed to explore relationships. Talk to her some time. Seriously, you’ll feel better for it,” Jyn gently encouraged.

“Yeah, sure, another day, maybe,” he retorted, sharpening his tone in an attempt to get everyone to drop the subject of his apparent crush. “Can we focus on our work here? I’m sure you guys want to get out and enjoy the rest of your night,” 

Jyn was quick to ignore Ben’s quip and instead took a different approach. “Rey is really a sweet girl; she’s by far the nicest customer we have. She actually treats me like a normal person as opposed to a mere waitress. We’ve had some delightful conversations, and I can tell she’s a deep thinker. She’s also a wonderful tipper, and quick to offer compliments to the chef,”

Ben raised an eyebrow at the last remark; usually, whenever someone said something about his food, Jyn would let him know. She’d never say _ who _ complimented, and whenever she brought it up, he had assumed it was always someone different. Had it been Rey this entire time? Surely, other people appreciated his work as well, or they wouldn’t keep coming back. He shook his head at the realization that he was overthinking things. _ Again _.

“This girl seems to have it all--looks, manners, excellent taste, and a charming personality,” Jyn continued, as she began rolling utensils in napkins. 

“But you know one thing she doesn’t have?” Jyn baited, halting her movement and leaning forward as she eyed Ben.

“I can’t possibly imagine. What _ doesn’t _she have?” Ben asked, leveling his gaze with Jyn.

“She doesn’t have a ring and I have never heard her mention having a boyfriend, either,” Jyn noted, a knowing grin spread across her face.

Ben cocked his head thoughtfully as he considered this, pressing his lips together in an effort to avoid saying something stupid. He could argue against getting to know Rey all night, but honestly, what good would it do? What was he afraid of? If what Jyn had suggested was true, maybe he had a chance? At the same time, he was foolish to think that talking to Rey would lead to anything. What did he even want from her, anyway?

Thankfully, nothing else was said by his staff as they completed their work closing the diner in silence. Ben was grateful for that on one hand; but on the other, his newfound knowledge of Rey left him curious and eager. He mused over this as he made his way to the bank to deposit the night’s earnings into the diner’s account. When the receipt came out, he grinned at the balance. Gwen was right, the diner was doing quite well. With this in mind, he could afford to focus on his personal life for a change. If he wanted to know more about Rey, he’d have to find the courage to ask himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ben is curious about Rey now. Naturally. Why wouldn't he be? What do you think he'll do to break out of his shell and make a connection with her? I'd love to hear whatever theories you might have.
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely beta Kate_Reid, you are so very patient and thoughtful with your approach to editing and writing in general. You are helping me to see that writing can be a fun creative outlet again, and for that, I am most grateful.
> 
> Thank you to my readers for taking time out of your day to read this little story. I appreciate the support and encouragement you all have shown me.


	3. Autumn

Ben immediately fell in love with autumn in the Mid-Atlantic. He had settled in an area lush with trees; crimson, tangerine and gold leaves spread like wildfire as far as the eye could see. Cool, gentle breezes made leaves dance and twirl lazily around him. He hugged his fleece-lined shirt closer to his body, gazing wistfully over the landscape of a nearby park as he made his daily walk to the diner. A vibrant sunrise and cotton candy clouds were his sole companions, drifting along as he let his mind wander.

He thought over the weeks that had passed, and how quickly summer got away from him. Despite his best efforts, he had been so busy with the hustle and bustle of work that he had missed several opportunities to reach out to Rey.

_ This time it'll happen, _ he'd tell himself. Then, their eyes would meet and he'd move to approach her, only to be distracted by someone or something else that required his immediate attention. He resigned himself to the thought that any sort of interaction was just a fantasy at this point. So, he left it to fate to determine just how and when their moment would come-- _ if _ it was meant to come. 

It was mid-morning, and he was beginning preparations for the lunch crowd. Just last week, the diner’s hours had expanded, which had proved a great success. They were doing even better than three months ago when the diner had first opened. Hera had encouraged Ben to hire her friend Sabine, but no one knew of another waitress whom he could immediately hire. Ben secured a _ Help Wanted Inquire Within _ sign below the _ Open _ sign in the window. He knew a simple sign would draw in plenty, and hoped that he could soon settle the matter so that he could arrange schedules properly.

Gwen was now helping to cover the lunch hours with him, leaving early in the evening so that she could take care of her son. Most nights, Ben could handle the shift on his own, whenever Hux wasn’t around. This suited him well, as he’d go home exhausted but satisfied, not having to bother thinking about anything but what the next day would offer. 

He heard Hera coming in and moving about. Gwen had already been pulling her pies out of the oven - now making a full dozen a day to suit the demands of their customers. She wasn’t as much of a chef as he or Hux was, but she was good at following directions and could assist when needed. 

Less than an hour before opening, all was pleasantly quiet until the door chimed. He looked up somewhat warily, Hera had forgotten to lock the door behind her after coming in. He made his way through the doors between the kitchen and the dining room, then paused upon seeing who had entered. _ Rey. _

“Pardon me!” she called out, her musical voice chiming in his ear. “Is there someone I could talk to about the _ Help Wanted _ sign?” 

Hera looked up from counting out the drawer, opening her mouth to speak, not having heard Ben enter. 

“I can help you. Were you interested in applying?” He asked, eyeing her steadily. 

Ben kept his voice as even as possible, trying to remain calm and collected, though he felt anything but that. This was Rey after all. Asking to work for _ him _, nonetheless. What strange twist of fate was it that this would be their first interaction?

“Yes, sir, if you still have a position?” Rey questioned, thumbing over the bottom hem of her shirt. She glanced up at him, a warm, rosy blush blooming over her cheeks. 

Ben was uncertain about how to take her reaction. He opted not to think too much, and instead gestured to a nearby booth, encouraging her to sit. He was afraid his body would betray him; whenever he was anxious, he would fumble over the simplest gestures. Thankfully, he slid in more gracefully than he could have anticipated, though he was undeniably nervous now they were finally talking. 

“What sort of experience do you have?” Ben gently prodded once Rey had settled herself opposite him.

“Well, that’s just it, sir," Rey explained shyly, her once subtle British accent seeming to grow stronger to reflect her emotions. "I don’t really...have any…” she confessed, looking down at her hands.

“None at all?” he questioned dubiously, tilting his head to the side as he regarded her more thoughtfully. 

“No, sir, I -”

He held up his hand, cutting her off mid-sentence. “Please, call me Ben.” he insisted.

“Sorry, Ben,” she offered quietly, shifting in her seat. 

He hadn’t been this close to her before now, and he was taken aback by all the little things he noticed that he had somehow missed before. She was a lean wisp of a girl, despite being taller than average. She looked young, and it occurred to him he had no idea how old she actually was. Was she of legal age to even apply to work? Not that it mattered. She wouldn’t have asked if she wasn’t able. Regardless, it was hard to tell as she had an undeniable air of innocence about her. At the same time, he recognized a certain fire in her eyes that proved she was more fierce than she let on. He drank it all in, trying not to stare too much, nor think about anything beyond hearing what she had to say at this exact moment.

“Well, see I’ve only lived in the United States for a few years now, and initially I didn’t need to work, as I was in school,” she explained. She stumbled over her words at first, but the more she spoke the quicker they seemed to flow. “My host family is moving out of state though, and my financial aid can only cover so much. I need to get a place to stay and I don’t have enough to cover an apartment and bills. It’s far more expensive to live on your own than I had anticipated,”

“Ah, I see. Where are you studying at the moment?” he inquired, leaning in as if it would encourage her to divulge more details.

“The University of Pennsylvania. I dream of becoming an actress, and I hear that’s one of the best places to attend. They have such an excellent theater program. Honestly, I was surprised I was admitted; their acceptance rate is low,” she said, looking up at him. 

For a moment their eyes locked before she looked down again, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“That is most impressive, I should say. Alright, Rey, I will hire you on good faith,” he exclaimed with a decisive nod. “Let’s give it a few weeks, and if you’re adjusting well and liking the work, then you’re welcome to stay on as long as you like. I’ll get you some paperwork. If you have any questions or need any help, just ask. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Rey’s face lit up immediately and she offered him a bright grin. “Thank you, Ben, I’ll do my best to not let you down! This is such a wonderful opportunity, thank you, thank you!” she gushed.

“Relax, Rey. Just work hard and I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He assured, trying not to laugh at her newfound enthusiasm.

“Absolutely!” 

He stood and made his way back to the small office just off the kitchen, ignoring the look Hera gave him. Upon returning to the booth where he had left Rey, he found her brimming with excitement as handed her a stack of papers and a pen. He offered her a warm smile before turning away again.

Now he was the one who quivered with anticipation. The very idea of her working under him was extraordinary on its own, but he couldn’t get past feeling there was more going on there. The look she gave him left him pondering her true feelings. Was she really just excited at the work opportunity he was giving her or was there something else there? He shook his head, fully aware he was overthinking things and went back to preparing food for the lunch crew. 

Gwen cleared her throat, causing Ben to look up. She nodded toward the doorway, where Rey stood, papers in hand. Her posture was poised; her expression was determined.

“When can I begin?” she queried, as he wiped his hands on a towel before accepting the paperwork.

“We’ll start you tomorrow night. I’ll have you shadowing Jyn. She knows the ropes well enough, she’s been here since day one.”

“Thank you again for the opportunity. I promise I won’t let you down.” Rey stated confidently.

“I’m sure you won’t. See you tomorrow,” Ben responded earnestly, returning to his office and creating a file. 

He skimmed over her paperwork, pleased that everything seemed to be completed and wrote her name on a file, tucking it away. When he looked up, Gwen was standing in the doorway.

“So you hired her?” she asked gesturing with a subtle jerk of her head.

“She needed a job, we had an opening.”

“Ben, did you look at your desk? There are three other applications there. Did she even fill out an application or did you just hire her on the spot? What sort of experience does she have? Are you even thinking right now?” she inquired, scooping the applications off the desk and reading over them carefully.

“Well she didn’t exactly fill out an application and she has no experience, but… she needed a job, and honestly, how could I say no?”

“Like this: _ No _.” Gwen answered, shaking her head.

“Look, I’m sure she’ll work out fine. I hired her on good faith because the girl needs to start out somewhere. She won’t be here forever, of that I’m certain. If she doesn’t work out, then we’ll simply hire one of these other people.” He suggested, taking the applications from Gwen and glancing over them.

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing,” she said, sighing heavily before returning to the kitchen.

Ben hesitated a moment, pondering Gwen’s words. Perhaps he had been too quick to hire Rey, but he couldn’t simply turn her away. Gwen’s thoughts made sense, but then hers wasn’t the only voice of reason. He had made it this far, having never owned a business before, and so should give himself more credit. He had good instincts, and despite having pined for Rey for several months, something told him that he needed her on his team. 

**********

Over the weeks that Rey had been employed, Ben had quickly found out everything he could about her. He learned of her childhood in London and of her time spent here in the United States. The exchange program that brought here during her sophomore year in high school had proven to be both a blessing and a curse, as her parents had died in a crash mere months after her move to the States. She rarely spoke of them specifically, but he understood. It was a painful loss and a particularly hard thing for her to have dealt with as a teenager. 

Her American host family had been quick to adopt her, as she had no other living relatives in the UK who could care for her. She poured herself into school upon the loss of her family, pushing herself beyond her limits to graduate at the top of her high school class. She had auditioned for the theater program at the University of Pennsylvania a few weeks after graduating from high school. It had been a gamble, but she was accepted immediately and was even granted an impressive scholarship.

Her closet of a studio apartment was a block away, hence her becoming a regular of the diner early on. She had loved the diner from the moment she set foot in the place and was pleased with every meal she had tried. Ben couldn’t be happier when she had confessed to that, as he had taken care to personally prepare every single meal she had indulged in.

It didn’t take long for Rey to familiarize herself with the ways of the diner. She was a fast learner and proved to be an excellent waitress. Rey had a way of charming the guests of the diner and had several regulars who would come in on her nights just to see her. They would always tip her more than the other girls, leaving the others feeling somewhat slighted, but they couldn’t hate her for it. They were a team, and she more than earned her pay. 

That left Ben feeling rather smug that he was a good judge of character and had been right in hiring her to begin with. Even Gwen had noticed and was quick to apologize for assuming the worst of their newest addition to the team.

One night, Ben had been finishing the dishes when he heard Jyn calling him from the opposite side of the diner. He came out of the kitchen, looking around for Jyn. Instead, he was greeted with the vision of Rey bent over and cleaning the inside of the pie case.

Her round, pert rear-end was poised up, her hips swaying as she wiped the glass clean. Ben quickly forgot about Jyn, mesmerized by Rey’s movements as she worked. She stood, backing up to close the case. Ben hadn’t realized he was standing so close, and she backed into him. Instinctively, she reached back in an effort to steady herself and grasped the closest thing she could get her hand on - which just happened to be his thigh. Both gasped upon the contact; neither was certain how to react.

“Ben! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were…” she stammered, looking at him over her shoulder.

“That’s quite alright, I should have made my presence known,” he offered, flushing with embarrassment at being caught staring at her.

Ben glanced down and noticed her hand was still pressed against his thigh. Not that he minded much. Rey must have followed his gaze, as she immediately jerked her hand away and turned to face him.

“Hello there,” she offered shyly, her radiant blush matching his. She winced as if she knew she could have come up with something better.

“Hey, you,” he replied, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a sly half-smile. “Are you okay?” he added for good measure.

“Yeah...oh, absolutely. I’m fantastic,” she rambled, making an offhand gesture with the same hand that had clutched his thigh mere minutes ago. “Excuse me,” she added, sidestepping him and hastily moving into the kitchen.

He turned to watch her as she sashayed away, a noticeable sway to her hips as if she knew he was watching. Ben was then aware of another presence next to him, of someone who had appeared out of nowhere. _ Jyn _. He glanced down to notice the smug grin she wore.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered conspiratorially, winking before turning away to enter the kitchen.

Ben held up a hand, opening his mouth as if to speak. He considered that anything he might say right now would come out wrong, so instead, he chuckled lightly to himself. He quickly recovered and reentered the kitchen, helping his staff complete their closing procedures for the night.

Following that incident, Ben noticed Rey watching him on occasion. They would acknowledge one another with a knowing look and a subtle nod. He caught himself staring more often than he should, but it never slowed him down. It seemed their interactions took on a more playful tone, and it lightened the mood throughout the diner. 

Jyn was quick to notice that something was blossoming between the pair, and never hesitated to let Ben know. He got used to her little teasing quips and took it all in stride. So what if something was happening between Rey and him? It was innocent, and it never interfered with business. It just made the nights that they worked together far more enjoyable.

**********

The holidays came quicker than anyone could have anticipated. It was Thanksgiving, and while the afternoon crowd had been particularly heavy, the evening crowd had dwindled quickly. Ben regarded Rey carefully, noting she was a bit slower than usual and couldn’t quite place why. Her laughter still resonated throughout the diner, and whenever she’d pass through the kitchen to give orders or collect plates to serve she’d offer him a radiant smile.

She had kindly volunteered to pull a double, noting that since she was British, she didn’t need to celebrate the American holiday and was more than happy to give the other girls a much-needed day to spend with family. The subject of family was always a delicate one for her - she always encouraged others to spend as much precious time as possible with their own. Ben respected her for that and often felt guilty for having neglected his own family.

The moment Ben had realized that it would just be the two of them on Thanksgiving, he came up with a plan. He decided he would bring a piece of London back to Rey. He would prepare a beef Wellington with roasted fingerling potatoes and warmed greens. He had anticipated that the service tonight would be light and had hoped he’d be able to set his plan into motion without too many complications. 

During a lull in the shift, Ben made his way across the diner, helping to gather plates from the table Rey had been cleaning. “Why don’t we close early, since not many people are here?” he asked, meeting her gaze and noting she seemed tired. “I’ll cook something for us, then we can be on our way,” he offered, trying not to reveal that it had been a part of his plan all along.

“I’d like that very much.” She nodded sincerely.

When the last family of customers had left, it was a quarter to five, and Ben clicked off the _ Open _sign and locked the doors, turning off half the lights for good measure in case any stragglers had attempted to make their way in. Rey set about cleaning and restocking, counting down the register and tending to other things while Ben cooked. 

Once she was finished, she watched him silently as he put the finishing touches on things. She seemed to be in as thoughtful of a mood as he was that evening. The silence that hung in the air was welcome as they simply enjoyed each other’s presence. The chime from the timer echoed in the stillness of the kitchen, and Ben held breath as he slipped on his oven mitts to remove the carefully prepared meal from its confines. Thankfully, it appeared to come out perfectly, and Rey practically squealed the moment he presented it to her.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had raided my parents' old cookbook to dig up some of these recipes. This is an absolute delight, Ben, thank you,” Rey gushed, following closely behind as he carried their servings out to a nearby booth.

“Well it certainly beats a traditional American meal of turkey and dressing,” he admitted with a laugh.

Rey quickly retrieved two sets of utensils from her apron, handing one to him before opening her own, eagerly eyeing the meal in front of her. “I wouldn’t have minded either way,” she confessed, cutting a piece of meat. “I’m just happy to be here with you.” 

She all but moaned the moment she tasted it, her eyes rolling back as she chewed her first bite. Ben grinned, pleased that he had succeeded in making one of her favorite meals. He was also secretly pleased that she was happy being there with him.

Again, the silence settled over them as they ate. Ben appreciated the unusual combination of flavors and found himself determined to try more British foods as time went by, hoping to break free of the mold that American foods had trapped him in as a chef. Perhaps he could even incorporate a few things into his menu and see what the general population would think of that. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so at peace in the presence of another person. Being around Rey had been like a soothing balm to his soul, as she had a way of easing his tension. She made him feel like he mattered. She comforted him in ways others never could. What had begun as a strange infatuation and wistful pining evolved into something deeper. He sensed she felt it too.

This was why, when he reached across the booth to rest his hand on top of hers, he knew she wouldn’t pull away. In fact, she surprised him by entwining her fingers with his and gazing up into his eyes. Her lips curled up into a warm smile, and with a subtle blush across her cheeks, she was beyond stunning in the dim lighting of the diner. He returned her smile with ease, idly realizing that before she had come into his life he had never smiled nearly as much as he did then.

The pair talked quietly as time slowly trickled past them. A radiantly colorful sunset gave way to a clear night. Ben became acutely aware that they had been sitting for hours, merely holding hands and chatting away. He reluctantly glanced at the clock on the wall just past Rey and realized it was nearly nine o’clock. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and began stacking their dishes. Rey rested her hand on top of his, halting him in his movements.

“You cooked, the least I can do is clean,” she offered kindly, earning a nod and a smile from Ben. “Don’t move a muscle, I’ll be right back,” 

When she returned from the kitchen, Rey trailed a hand lightly along his shoulders as he shifted in his seat to face her. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and relishing in the tender moment.

“Thank you for making tonight so special,” she whispered, kissing him there a second time before shyly stepping back.

Ben carefully slipped from the confines of the booth, standing close to her and gazing down lovingly. “It’s the least I could do,” he offered, stroking her hair as she met his loving gaze. “You’re special to me.”

He gathered her in his arms just as she rose on tiptoe to meet him. Their kiss was slow at first, and Ben felt Rey smile against his lips. She pulled back enough to nuzzle her nose against his before pulling him closer and allowing the kiss to deepen. It all felt so natural. Their kiss was so much more than he could have hoped for. It was a whisper; a promise. A stolen moment that thrilled him like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are evolving for our happy couple! What do you think? All the little things that happened as time went by were innocent and sweet, but exactly what they both needed to make magic happen between them. 
> 
> Crazy to think this story is nearly over, but I must admit, it has been an absolute joy to write. I owe it all to my sweet friends; my beta extraordinaire, the uber-talented Miss Kate_Reid, and my darling island girl @lilia_ula, and the amazing @CajunSpice714 who helped me come up with the perfect ending.
> 
> Extra shout out to my readers! I appreciate all the support and kindness you've shown me. You keep me going <3 Until next time! Prepare yourself. Winter is coming!


	4. Winter

If the early snows of fall were any indication, this winter was destined to be a treacherous one. The sun did not seem to want to shine; instead, gray skies and white fluff were all too common. Hazardous road conditions led to many accidents. 

Jyn fell victim to black ice on her way to work one afternoon. She had survived her collision with a tree, with only a broken arm despite her totaled car. Ben scaled back her duties so that she was mostly responsible for tending the register.

Thankfully, he’d had the foresight to hire two new people--a bubbly young chef named Rose and a friendly waiter named Finn. They helped to balance out the schedules such that there was coverage for two chefs and two waitstaff every day, with shifts overlapping at the busiest times of the day. It also afforded him the opportunity to take off a day here or there every week, which was a treat in itself.

Especially as he and Rey grew closer.

They agreed it was best to take things slow and remain professional. No one at work--aside from Jyn--was even aware that they had taken their relationship a step further. Instead, they'd often get together late on the days one or the other was off.

One afternoon, after a particularly heavy snowfall, the pair went sledding. It was innocent and sweet, full of laughter and stolen kisses. They ended up at Ben's apartment, where he built them a fire and served what Rey called the most decadent dark hot chocolate she had ever tasted. 

Rey had confessed that one of her school projects was a play. Formal rehearsals would be mandatory during the week before Christmas, as the play itself was scheduled for the 23rd. Ben had assured her from the day he had hired her that he understood school was her priority. He was more than willing to step outside the confines of the kitchen to cover her shifts as needed.

Much as he hated the idea of not seeing her, he knew one way or another they'd be together. Particularly when she presented him with a ticket to the show. Being able to see her school's interpretation of the classic Dickens tale _ A Christmas Carol _ would certainly be a treat.

Rey had captivated him on stage in a way he had never anticipated. Whether it was the fantastic costumes and backdrops or her interactions with her fellow performers, he simply could not get over the way it felt to watch the woman he loved perform on stage. By the time the show was over, he was filled with pride in her accomplishments, and he could tell she felt it too.

She had earned the standing ovation that she received at curtain call. While this was a simple production as part of a final project with her class, he felt that this could easily rival any professional performance; he told her as much when he met her backstage after the show.

**********

It was Christmas Eve, and Ben was grateful to be able to work with Rey. The crowds were plentiful and the atmosphere was warm. Seeing Rey with a sprig of holly tucked into her hair made his night worth it. He even managed to catch her beneath the mistletoe to steal a kiss when no one was looking.

Near the end of their shift, Ben and Rose were cleaning up the kitchen. The last of the orders had been entered when Rey curiously poked her head into the kitchen.

“Ben, the customer at my table has requested to speak with you.” If her expression was any indication, it didn’t seem as though it was a bad thing, but Ben felt uneasy nevertheless.

“I just need to wash my hands,” Ben offered before turning towards a nearby sink. “Tell the customer I’ll be there shortly,”

“Absolutely,” Rey agreed, turning away without any further word.

Minutes later, Ben made his way through the swinging doors between the kitchen and dining room. He quickly spotted Rey and noticed a gentleman in a startlingly bright mustard yellow shirt. It struck him as a bit garish and perhaps more suited for the summertime. It all made sense the moment he saw just who was wearing the vibrant shirt.

It was none other than his old family friend and former general, Lando Calrissian. When he saw Rey smiling and laughing at something the old general had said, Ben couldn’t help but be touched by her infectious charm. Their banter seemed light and playful, and Ben couldn’t tell who was buttering up the other, whether it was Lando or Rey. Either way, he couldn’t have been happier to see the general.

“Major Solo,” Lando greeted Ben, his face momentarily a serious mask of a commanding officer.

“General Calrissian, sir,” Ben greeted in turn, saluting respectfully.

Lando’s face broke into an easy smile and he stood, reaching out to take Ben into his arms. The two shared a friendly hug, laughing a bit before settling back down at the table.

“How ya doin’, Ben?” Lando asked, the old familiar tone putting Ben at ease.

“I’m good,” Ben offered with an offhand gesture before running his hand through his hair, suddenly self-conscious about its current length.

“That’s great!” Lando exclaimed, before making a show of taking in his surroundings. “This has to be one of the finest diners I’ve ever eaten at, and I’m not just saying it because it’s yours. You really have done quite well. I always knew you would. I’m proud of you, kiddo,”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Ben replied, smiling up at Rey when she placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him. She winked at Ben before turning away to refill Lando's cup.

“You’re welcome.” Lando nodded at Rey in thanks before taking a thoughtful sip of his coffee, carefully eyeing Ben. “You know I didn’t just find you to try out your pot roast, although it is delicious,”

“I figured that was the case. What brings you here, then?” Ben asked, casting an apprehensive glance at Lando.

“You already know, young Solo,” explained Lando, emphasizing the last two words.

“Ah… I do," Ben answered in a small voice.

“I spoke to your father the other day. It seems he thinks you’re either still training or deployed somewhere." Lando's voice took on an edge, almost as if he were scolding Ben, but not quite. "I didn’t tell him the truth, though that needs to come from you. Why haven’t you contacted him?”

“Lando...it’s...really not that easy,” Ben began, his head hanging with the weight of his shame.

“Sure it is, pick up the phone, dial the number and say 'hey mom, hey dad, guess what?' and take it from there,"

Ben peered up at Lando again, uncertain how to respond. He felt himself shrinking into the chair, wishing he could disappear.

"Come on, Ben, if you can make _ this _happen," he stated, gesturing with a sweeping motion about the diner, "you can talk to them,”

“I’ve been busy, I haven’t had the time.” Though the excuses were true, they sounded weak in his ears. 

The hiring of new staff and a new, more balanced schedule gave him more free time. He knew he needed to suck it up and do the right thing.

“You can make excuses all you want, but you cannot deny your family any longer. Don’t make me order you to call them, because you know I will.” 

The subtle threat was enough to wake Ben up. Obedience was something that was ground into him from day one of basic training. Even though he was no longer a service member, that sort of behavior was something that tended to stick with a person.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it,” Ben relented, hoping it would get Lando to back off. The general could be intimidating when he wanted to.

“Don’t just say it to appease me, kiddo, I know you’re stubborn like your father. Call them sooner, rather than later. Don’t let this get away from you,” 

“Fine,” he agreed, eyebrows raised for emphasis.

“It really has been a pleasure seeing you again. You’ve done quite well for yourself. I’m gonna tell the guys about this; soon you won't be able to get rid of us,” Lando teased.

“Bring it, General,” Ben exclaimed with an uncharacteristic smirk.

  
“Ooh ho ho! If that isn’t your father’s signature look right there, I’d swear!” Lando jokingly punched Ben in the arm, chuckling all the while. 

Ben joined him in his laughter, to be polite. It was hard to consider himself his father's son, especially after his accident. Something about Lando's visit was a wake-up call, and yet still. Was he truly ready?

Later that night, as they were closing, Ben couldn't help but notice Rey staring at him. Since they had grown closer, he always welcomed her stares, but this...this was something else.

"So, _ Major Solo _?" she asked, somewhat incredulously. "Why did you never mention it before?"

Ben cringed, his face twisting into painful embarrassment. "It's never come up before. Plus, it's _ so _ much easier talking about you,"

Rey approached him slowly, smoothing her hands over the crisp black chef's coat that Phasma insisted he wore in lieu of an apron. At this point, he was more than a mere hobbyist with pipe dreams and needed to dress the part.

"Ben," Rey began, tracing over the crimson embroidered _ Chef Solo _ on his jacket, "if we're to make this work between us, we need to be open. I want to know more about _ you. _ It can't all be about me,"

"I'm sorry, you're right," Ben offered, his breath hitching as he met her sparkling gaze. "What the general is requesting, though… I can't go back,"

"You can _ always _ go back, Ben," Rey soothed, carding her fingers through his hair. "I'll help you," she added in a whisper.

"Rey, I don't…" he murmured, his words cut off by the soft yet insistent press of her lips against his.

"Please?" She asked when the kiss ended. "Go home. Family is everything," 

It really wasn't fair when she asked so sweetly. He swallowed nervously, his throat bobbing as he regarded her warm, comforting expression. She gazed upon him with what could only be love. 

He knew what he had to do. Up until now, he didn't think he had the strength to do it. With her at his side, though, he felt like he could face anything. He nodded, uncertain if he could voice his intentions.

"Okay," he finally managed, earning quite possibly her brightest smile to date.

**********

While both had agreed that it was too late to plan a visit for Christmas, Ben arranged their schedules so that they were both off the weekend of New Year's. What a better time to make a new beginning than by reconnecting with his family with his beautiful girlfriend at his side?

Ben was more nervous than he had ever been, but all that was eased when he and Rey settled in their seats on the plane. As the plane sped down the runway and ascended, he realized it was the first time he had flown since his accident, roughly nine months ago. The relief he felt when airborne was familiar and comforting to him.

Rey's fingers entwined with his and he knew true peace. He'd fly around the world with her, if that's what it took. Just to stay at her side, so he could tell her time and time again just how much he loved her. He hadn't done so yet...and neither had she. Something about this situation, though, begged for it.

"Rey," he began slowly, blushing the moment her gaze locked with his, "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done lately. For all your hard work at the diner and for balancing out everything else with school. You go above and beyond with everything you do,"

"You're welcome. It's how I prefer to do things. Hard work yields the best results, after all. You deserve credit, too, though. With everything you've accomplished? Bouncing back the way you did and embracing your new life, and now returning to your family? I'm proud of you, Ben,"

"I couldn't have done it without you, though. Especially these past several months. Rey, I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I love you." There, he had finally confessed it. He bit his lip nervously, searching her face for her reaction.

Her expression shifted from shock to pure happiness as she leaned in and met his lips with a searing kiss that promised more would come after they landed.

"I love you, too, Ben," she admitted breathlessly once they had ended their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're getting close enough now to say those three magical words! What do you think of that? And shes going to meet the parents! 😁 it can only go up from here, right? 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, miss Kate_Reid for helping smooth out my rough edges and keep me balanced in my works. Your endless amounts of understanding and support is uplifting beyond words. Thank you also to my team- my beloved Athena and Siri. What would I do without you two? You ladies are incredible. I couldn't ask for better friends.
> 
> Thank you, dear readers. I truly appreciate you taking the time to read my light and fluffy story. I'm aware its pure fluffy crack, but sometimes we need that sort of thing. Especially when life is anything but that. Thank you for your support! One chapter left - and we'll have come around full circle! Id love to hear theories of what will happen next. Drop me a line here or on tumblr. I'm winglessone there too!


	5. Spring

It was Sunday morning at the start of a new month, and Ben began the day in his office. Spread out before him was a calendar and all the requests his employees had made for the month. He pulled up his scheduling app on his computer and added everything in, tweaking things as he went along to balance it out.

Jyn had finally got the cast off her arm and was chomping at the bit for more hours. Hera needed off for her wedding and honeymoon. Hux had to be in the hospital to get kidney stones removed. Rey had midterms and another small production at the end of the month.

_ Rey _.

Ben took a long look at the calendar, debating if it was feasible for him to sneak in another day for them to be off together. Then it occurred to him. On the 19th of this very month one year ago, he had his fateful accident, which had ended his military career and started his new life. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the anniversary than with Rey.

He wore a secret smile as he posted the finalized schedule in the employee break room. Rey was walking in as he turned away from the board. Her radiant presence filled the room, warming his heart.

"Good morning, sunshine," he greeted in a teasing sing-song as if he knew something that Rey did not.

She giggled as she removed her jacket, hanging it before turning to face Ben.

"Good morning, love," she chimed, leaning in for a tender kiss. "You're awfully happy today; what's got you so cheery?"

"Do I need a reason?" Ben asked as he buttoned his chef’s coat.

"I suppose not," Rey said with a shrug, securing her half apron.

Ben glanced past her to the wall where the schedule was posted, his eyes momentarily fixed on that date they could have together...if she'd just notice and say something already. He playfully brushed past her on his way into the kitchen, stealing a look over his shoulder to see her approaching the board.

He began to busy himself with chopping vegetables. He was eager to see just what she would say, but had to play it cool. Their dates were, unfortunately, few and far between, but whenever they had them, he'd go above and beyond to make them special for her. It was the least he could do.

They still had the restaurant to themselves, and Rey didn't disappoint when she meandered into the kitchen. She appeared disinterested and somewhat aloof as she ambled about, collecting napkins from the cabinet and utensils from the dishwasher. She piled the items, then began rolling utensils in napkins, brushing past Ben unnecessarily more than once. She leaned over his cutting board, plucking off a slice of cucumber and munching on it, unable to hide the playful glint in her eyes.

"So uh... chef…" she began, after clearing her throat.

"Yes?" he asked, his tone as nonchalant as hers.

"Is it just me, or is it _ incredibly _ coincidental that you and I both have the 19th off this month?" she queried, continuing to roll the utensils.

"Oh, I don't know," Ben offered with a shrug, "I mean, the program I use to make the schedules follows a random algorithm based on everyone's availability,"

"Mmm...is that so?" Rey asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Here I was under the assumption that you made things work on your own,"

"Well, I mean I _ could _. It would take much longer, though…" Ben explained, eyeing her steadily before picking up a carrot to peel. They worked in relative silence for several minutes, accompanied by the soundtrack of Ben’s rhythmic carrot peeling and the gentle clanking of utensils.

"That algorithm must like us, then,” Rey mused, “It gave us another day off together,"

"Did it? Hmmm, I hadn't noticed," Ben teased, walking a bit out of his way to put the carrot peels into the bin next to where Rey stood.

"I think _ you _ planned it," Rey accused gently, turning to face him as he paused next to her, wiping his hands on a towel before casually slinging it against his shoulder.

"What if I did? Would you spend the day with me?" he asked softly, caging her against the counter.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Rey whispered, resting her palms flat against the broad expanse of his chest.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he murmured, leaning even closer, his lips mere inches from hers as he dipped his head, angling it just so.

Rey smoothed her hands over his shoulders and around his neck, lightly playing with his hair. "Won't be the last," she added, tilting her head opposite and closing the distance as they shared a kiss that lingered.

Ben playfully bit Rey's lip before pulling back slightly, "So is it a date then, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed, eyes hooded as she regarded him. "It's a date,"

**********

Springtime in Philadelphia was a dramatic contrast to the one he spent last year in Charleston. Winter kept a tight grip on the city here, and yet when things finally warmed up, the light breezes seemed to balance out where the humidity had choked him before.

The next few weeks leading up to Ben and Rey's date passed excruciatingly slowly. Gradually, the weather improved, and it was finally starting to feel like spring. 

When the day finally arrived, Ben was glad to see that the weather seemed to be cooperating.

On a whim, Ben picked up a bouquet of wildflowers on his way to Rey's apartment. Though the bundle itself was quite light, it weighed heavier in his arms with every step he climbed as he made his way to her door. His finger hovered above the doorbell. Deciding on a gentler, less jarring approach, he curled his fingers in and raised his hand to knock lightly.

“It’s open, come on in!” Rey’s voice was muffled behind the door.

Over the past several months, he had spent countless evenings at Rey’s place, and yet he never felt quite as shy about it as he did now. Especially when he saw Rey.

She rounded the corner in a flutter of delicate white fabric. The bouquet he held in his hand was suddenly forgotten as he gazed upon her loveliness. Her simple white top had thin straps and a pinched bustline; it clung to her in an enticing manner. The skirt she wore was also white, with a subtle pale blue floral print. It had an asymmetric hem and the layers whispered over her toned calves with every step she took. In her hand she clutched a pale blue cardigan. She made her way towards the door, slipping on some light brown ballet flats and gathering her purse.

She paused in front of him, smiling shyly as he continued to gape at her.

“It isn’t too much, is it?” she asked, gesturing towards her attire.

Mutely, Ben shook his head no, still not quite able to articulate words. She had rendered him speechless with her subtle feminine grace. For months, the harsher weather had forced her into heavy layers, and now her petite figure was on display in the best possible way.

“Are these for me?” she questioned, gently caressing Ben’s arm that held the flowers. He was surprised he still managed to have a grip on them.

“Oh, yes,” He stumbled awkwardly over his words, presenting the bouquet to her. 

He felt the heat rising in his cheeks, his blush deepening when their fingers brushed against each other. His eyes tracked her as she went to the kitchen cabinet and withdrew a vase, trimming the flowers before arranging them with a delicate touch. Ben felt himself drawn magnetically to her, and before he realized it, he was standing at her side, just as she was leaning in to smell her freshly arranged flowers.

“You look stunning,” he whispered, his hand smoothing over her lower back, relishing the softness of her top and the warmth he felt beneath. The material was so thin, he’d hate to think what would happen if it got wet.

“Thank you,” she replied sweetly, rising on tiptoe and meeting him halfway for a kiss.

“Now we’d best get moving if we’re going to catch our movie. I’ve been waiting two years to see this! I _ have _ to know how it all ends!”

The movie proved to be better than either could have anticipated. Both had theories of what would happen, and would often muse with various co-workers during slow times in the diner. Everyone knew of the franchise, but few were as deeply invested as both Ben and Rey were. 

Rey seemed more affected after the film than Ben, which didn’t surprise him, as she so readily shared her emotions and feelings about everything. It was a trait Ben found endearing, and he adored hearing her gush. He drove in silence from the theater to the restaurant, listening to her carry on. She only paused in her rambling when they were asked where they wanted to sit. She begged to sit outside, despite the darkening clouds that were rolling in.

“If it rains, then we will dance and enjoy a good shower!” she encouraged, to which Ben found no argument. 

After all, why _ wouldn’t _ they dance? He deliberately chose the place based on the live band that performed every weekend, which was something he knew she’d love.

Their conversation continued as they settled to their meal, Rey dominating it more often than not. Ben could listen to her for hours, and had on numerous occasions. The closeness they’d achieved through communication was something he treasured. She was beautiful _ and _ smart and wasn’t afraid to show it off, a trait he found more attractive than anything else. They had yet to be physically intimate, but he never wanted her to feel pressured. When the time was right, it would happen.

Of course, in her current state of dress, he found her body infinitely more distracting than he was used to. He fought the urge to stare, and instead focused on other things, like the food - which was really not that great - or the gentle breeze accented with the rumble of thunder in the distance. On a covered section of the outdoor patio, he noticed the band setting up as the guitarist tuned his instrument and the drummer adjusted various parts of his setup. Ben had always been interested in music, and watched with fascination as they prepared for their Friday evening show.

“Ben?” he heard Rey ask distantly, waving her hand in front of him to catch his attention.

“Hmm?” he asked sheepishly.

“Have you heard a word I’ve said during our dinner?”

“Yes, of course, my love,” he said, blushing slightly when he took in her dubious expression.

“So then, what did I just ask?” Rey tapped her fingers expectantly on the table next to her plate.

“Uhm…” Ben scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, hoping not to be reprimanded too harshly by the beauty who sat opposite him.

“What’s got you so distracted?” she asked curiously, reaching across the table to clasp his hand.

“Honestly?” he asked, earning a polite nod from Rey. “Several things. First of all, I can’t get over how Goddamned beautiful you look and I’m trying to be polite and not stare,”

It was Rey’s turn to blush upon hearing Ben’s compliment, and it made her all the more enticing. “What else?” she asked shyly.

“Since you asked, I might as well spill the beans. You were right a few weeks ago when you suggested that I planned this day for us to be together. It wasn’t randomly chosen by the algorithm,”

“Ah-ha! I knew it!” Rey exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with the satisfaction of having been right. “But why today?”

“Today, or rather...a _ year ago _ today...was the day my life changed. I had that fateful fall that _ should _have killed me. Instead, it only killed my military career. It’s what brought me up here and led me to build a new life for myself. Ultimately...it’s what led me to you,”

“Oh, Ben…” Rey’s voice trailed off as she regarded him with a sorrowful expression.

“When it happened, I felt like my life was over. I had no idea who I would become. It took months before I could accept what happened, and even then, you saw how long it took me to reach out to my family.” He made an offhand gesture before swiping his hand through his hair.

He thought back to the moment when he finally saw his parents again. The way it felt to be embraced by them after so long. Their relief at having learned the truth and that he had survived. The way they so readily accepted Rey into their lives. How good it felt to be a family again. He smiled softly as the memories continued to wash over him. He wasn’t finished explaining to Rey why he had chosen today though--no, it was far more important. She deserved to know just how grateful he was for her presence in his life.

“I don’t know how I would have coped if it hadn’t been for you. I would gladly fall time and time again, if I knew it meant I could be with you. So much of who I am now is because of you. You brought me back to life in a way I never could have anticipated,”

Rey gazed upon him now with a watery expression as tears threatened to fall. It was to be expected, given all that he had just revealed to her. She deserved to hear it, though. He was so madly in love with her, and owed so much to her. He would spend the rest of his life telling her what she meant to him. Deep down, he knew that they’d likely wed some day, but logically, he knew it was too soon to propose. Instead, he’d tuck that thought in the back of his mind and secretly vow to make each moment count.

Just as he watched a tear streak down her cheek, he felt a drop of wetness fall on the back of his hand. Tearing his gaze away from her he looked down to notice a drop of rain...and then another...and another. Rey noticed as well, and she released his hand, holding her palms open to the heavens and looking up, her sorrow replaced with joy as she laughed at the sky opening above them.

Ben took her moment of distraction to scoot back his chair and stand, moving to her side and holding out a hand. “May I have this dance?”

As if on cue, the gentle rhythm of drums resounded to accompany the gentle patter of rain upon the patio. The guitarist began to strum as Rey accepted Ben’s hand. He exhaled slowly, grateful that she had accepted as she had indicated she would when they first entered the restaurant. Stepping back several paces, he gently tugged her into a spin. She twirled gracefully, her skirt aflutter as she landed solidly in his embrace, and they began to sway to the beat.

“So, you’re a dancer?” she asked, surprised, gazing up at him and blinking against the rain.

“Yes, well, my mother was a senator and my father was a general,” he offered, lightly gripping her waist with one hand and clutching her hand with the other. “I attended many, many formal balls growing up. Mother taught me ballroom dancing when I was five. What about you?”

He couldn’t help but notice the lightness with which she carried her feet, the perfect placement of her hands, and her graceful posture. She followed his lead and flowed into the turns in step with him. It was evident that she had a dancing background as well--another thing for them to bond over.

“Well, when I was in high school, my host family had a son that was a year older than me. He and I partnered up and danced competitively. We were quite good, actually; they called us a young Fred and Ginger,” she paused thoughtfully for a moment before correcting herself, “_ adopted _ family. Goodness. That makes him my brother,” she exclaimed as if she just now realized it.

Ben chuckled lightly at her expression. They did a series of swift turns, gazes locked as they made their way around the small dance floor on the outdoor patio. Rey seemed thrilled with his ease in guiding them, which made him grateful for the lessons he endured as a child. He decided to show off a bit, dipping her low. Absently, he noted a drip of rainwater that clung to her collarbone. He licked it up without thinking, tasting her skin and idly wishing for more, relishing her subtle shudder as he stood, drawing her up with him.

She tightened her grip around him when they fully stood, their lips mere centimeters apart. Her breath caressed his lips, a tease of a kiss momentarily clouding his judgment. “I certainly hope you two didn’t dance like _ that _,” Ben murmured, taking in a new expression of hers, one he had yet to explore. He loosened his grip on her hand, stroking back dripping strands of hair from her forehead.

“No, I doubt Fred and Ginger would approve,” she replied, her brow raised curiously. “Although you know, we did more than just ballroom dancing,”

She pulled back, seeming to resist the temptation he offered with his lips. Instead, she leaned into another turn, drawing back slightly in her hold. He glanced down, noting her clothes were quickly becoming transparent as they became saturated with rain. Hoping no one around them had noticed, he tried not to think about it anymore as he released his grip on her waist, spinning her away from him again before retrieving her into a closer hold.

“Is that so?” he questioned, as they slowly danced cheek to cheek, losing themselves to the rhythm of the music.

“We also did Latin dancing, which just so happens to be a favorite of mine,” she confessed, her fingers lightly caressing his shoulder where she gripped him.

The song had ended, and they begrudgingly separated. Rey’s blush, despite the chill of the spring shower, was endearing. Something told him that she wasn’t feeling cold at all. He knew he certainly wasn’t.

“Ah well, I know very little of Latin dancing,” Ben admitted with a shrug, listening as the band struck up another song. 

Rey nodded her head to the beat, her shoulders shifting back and forth a bit. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, lost in the music.

“Honestly, this beat is better suited for it. If you like, I’ll show you what you need to know?” Rey offered, her whole body now writhing with the beat. Her hands glided down her wet thighs and around her hips, circling in a manner that left him aching with need. 

She opened her eyes;her dilated pupils indicated that despite her excitement for the dance itself, her desire was quickly taking over. He could scarcely anticipate what she had to teach him, but was eager to learn. He nodded once, surprised when she turned her back to him, carefully gathering his hands in hers and resting them gently on her hips.

“Latin dance is all about hip action,” she began, demonstrating by moving her hips in a circle. “Surely you can move your hips, can’t you, Ben?”

Her voice took on a deceptively innocent tone as she glanced over her shoulder at him. Ben bit his lip, struck by the implication and the seductive undertone. He nodded again as he pulled her closer to his body.

Rey’s hips began a slow and steady roll against Ben’s, her body flowing with ease to the beat. She drew an arm up, lightly grasping at the back of Ben’s neck, her fingers twisting around his dripping hair. She leaned back against him, her head falling against his shoulder. She sighed when he dipped his head to kiss her hair.

“Don’t be afraid,” she breathed, “I feel it, too,”

Ben hummed in response, nuzzling against her as he matched her flow, their bodies in a decidedly sensual grind as the rain continued to fall steadily. His hands wandered of their own accord, fingers kneading her hips before trailing up her sides and around her waist. Rey turned in Ben’s embrace, standing on tiptoe as she rose to capture his lips. By now, they were equally soaked, and the thunder rumbled louder than the band. Rey gazed intently into Ben’s eyes, the fire within burning brighter than ever.

“Take me home,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end? Yes, thank goodness! What did you think? Looks like our pair got their HEA and Ben got the life he deserved. I'll admit, I was somewhat skeptical about this story, as so much went on behind the scenes but in the end, I'm pleased with it. I hope you are as well. 
> 
> Many many thanks go out to my beloved beta, whose magical way with words never ceases to amaze me. Thank you, Kate_Reid. You've helped transform this piece into something truly special, and I am so grateful. Thank you to the rest of my team - Athena and Siri - you ladies offer endless amounts of encouragement and support and I love you both <3
> 
> Thank you, dear reader, for sticking with me through this fluffy and sweet little journey with our OTP. Much love to you all!


End file.
